


Love Under the Sparkling Stars [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonyTober [15]
Category: Marvel Tsum Tsum
Genre: Art, Dating, Fanart, M/M, Picnics, Tsum Tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: CapTsum and IronTsum have a romantic picnic under the stars.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Love Under the Sparkling Stars [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For day 15 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
